


My Favorite Things--Mystrade Version

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Crack, M/M, alternate lyrics, my apologies to Richard Rodgers, my favorite things, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: This is totally silly. Alternate Lyrics to "My Favorite Things" written in celebration of siriusblue's new fic "Carmen in Tenebris", a Mystrade story in the manner of The Sound of Music.





	My Favorite Things--Mystrade Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/gifts).



> To be sung to the tune of "My Favorite Things".

Freckles on forearms

And soft ginger curls

Bright sparkling blue eyes and a mind that just whirls

Long tapered fingers with shiny gold rings

These are a few of my favorite things.

 

Snug jeans and tee-shirts inviting caresses

Kindly dark eyes

And silver streaked tresses

That joyful white smile and the wonder it brings

These are a few of my favorite things.

 

Sweet dreamy mornings filled with canoodles

Handjobs and blowjobs

And penis shaped doodles

Hot wild nights that leave them feeling like kings

These are a few of my favorite things.

 

When the kids fight

When the job stinks

When I’m feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don’t feel so bad.


End file.
